


Forever With You

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Siwonnie expresses his love for BabyKyu through a letter...





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can´t have enough of these two forever romantic boys.  
If you like it, let me know what you think ;)

Kyuhyun: 

As I lay a kiss on your gentle soft lips  
so smooth and warm   
is truly a feeling of love   
A beauty so perfect

I hold you close to my heart  
sheltered you from the storm  
As our grows we grow old together  
As I take your hands and look into your bright brown eyes  
and truly see the man for me 

Your my angel in life and forever my best friend together  
I could not ask for a better love than you  
Oh baby, I'm truly in love with you  
I'm madly in love with you forever  
Just one gentle kiss and you stole my heart my love

I’m glad I'm in love with you  
because I could never find a better soul mate than you   
You make my heart smile every day in life  
I'm truly in love with you  
Each gentle touch and my heart smiles   
even each tear that falls down my face  
Makes my heart smile  
All because of you

But Kyu-ah everything with you is truly worthwhile  
that's why I love you forever  
I truly do.

Your Siwon


End file.
